Compartir el pan
by Mitsuki-chan17
Summary: Todos los que eran sus amigos murieron… Levi se había quedado solo, y de hecho así lo prefería, lo mejor era estar solo y aislarse del mundo…- Pienso compartir mi pan con usted!- Gritó fuertemente la cadete. – Pero tal vez para una persona como Sasha aislarse del mundo no es una opción.
1. Prologo

**Bueno como a mi me encantan estos dos personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin, me he decidido a escribir este fic! Ojala lo difruteis tanto como yo lo hago escribiendolo! ;)**

**Ojala os animeis a darme vuestra opinión! Aqui os dejo el prologo!**

**( Posibles Spoilers )**

* * *

**Prologo**

Había mucha tensión el castillo. Todos estaban ocupados. Llegaba Levi y todo tenía que estar limpio.

En serio chicos, tenemos que acabar pronto!- Exclamó Eren nervioso con un delantal y un pañuelo en la cabeza.

Quién diría que puedes llegar a ser un titán con esta pinta tan ridícula.- Se rio Jean.

Cállate y hazme caso!- Repitió Eren preocupado.

Sasha quieres dejar de coger comida ¿?- La riño Connie.

Yoh no eftoy robzandoz comidaz…-se defendió ella.

A no ¿?.- la miró incrédulo. Y se puede saber porque hablas así¿? Que tienes en la boca ¿?

Sasha miró hacia un lado y tragó fuertemente.

Nada, ves ¿?- le dijo abriendo la boca.

Entonces no te importará que me lleve la caja con los víveres y que la esconda verdad ¿?- Connie le "arrancó" la caja de las manos a Sasha.- Que los demás también tenemos que comer Sasha!-Volvió a reñirla yéndose pasillo arriba con la comida.

Joo... como se pasa…-murmuró algo cabizbaja la castaña.

Todos se rieron ante la escena de Sasha siendo reñida.

Ya hemos llegado.- Dijo Christa animadamente mientras entraba en la sala.

Ella y Mikasa regresaban con un montón de leña.- Como va por aquí chicos ¿?- Preguntó la rubia de ojos claros.

Pues estamos terminando de limpiar.- Comentó Armin con una escoba en la mano.

Entonces démonos prisa en acabar. Como nos pille Rivalle-Heichou…- dijo Eren preocupado.

En serio Eren, pareces un maruja.- Se burló Jean.

Todos se echaron a reír ante lo dicho por Jean.

Como os pille de que…- se oyó una voz en la entrada.

El grupo se giró tembloroso ante.

Ri…Rivalle-heichou…- Pronunció Armin.

Levi miró alrededor de la sala con su típica mirada indiferente. Una aura espesa se creo en el ambiente.

A esto le llamáis limpieza¿?- comentó si levantar su tono de voz. – Más vale que os pongáis en serio a partir de ahora.- Dijo afilando un poco los ojos. A todos les recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda.- O tal vez, prefiráis que compruebe si mi pierna esta curada del todo con vuestras cabezas¿?

En ese instante a todos se les pasó por la cabeza la imagen de Eren siendo pateado por Rivalle el día del juicio. Eso debía doler.

Por… Por supuesto Rivalle-Heichou!- Respondió Jean nervioso. Vamos chicos, en marcha.

Las exigencias de Levi respecto a la limpieza eran realmente altas, así que estuvieron durante 5 horas seguidas limpiando sin parar (Levi incluido).

Al fin terminaron.

Buaahh! Estoy agotado!- Suspiró Connie sentándose a un lado del comedor.

Lo mismo digo…- resopló Eren.

Bueno, espero que con todo esto Rivalle-Heichou esté satisfecho.- Comentó Armin sentándose a un lado de Eren.

Chicos, aquí os traigo la cena.- dijo Christa trayendo unos platos con comida.

Que bien huele.- dijo Armin impresionado.

Entonces será mejor empezar.- simplemente añadió Mikasa.

Todos empezaron a comer.

A todo esto – Comentó Connie mientras comía una rebanada de pan.-Alguien sabe dónde está Sasha¿?

Pues estaba con nosotras en el ala oeste del castillo, limpiando, que raro que no haya vuelto.-Dijo Christa.

Pues la verdad es que sí, poro tratándose de Sasha y la comida, seguro que no tarda!- Se burló Jean.

Los chicos se rieron ante este comentario, recordado las graciosas manías de su compañera.

Hacía días que no comía demasiado. Solo algún trozo de pan y algo de agua, tampoco importaba demasiado. Levi se encontraba en la parte oeste del castillo. Le gustaba esa parte, era la más deshabitada y además desde su gran ventanal tenía unas vistas de las explanadas perfectas.

Cuando solo era un recluta descubrió esta parte y solía venir con sus compañeros.

Gunta, Erd, Auruo, Petra…

Levi no era alguien débil. Había visto infinidad de muertes y estas también conseguiría dejarlas en el pasado. Aunque no creyó que le resultara tan difícil.

De pronto escuchó un ruido extraño. Rivalle se acercó a la ventana para ver de dónde procedía el ruido y se asomó por ella.

Súbitamente apareció alguien colgado boca abajo. Levi abrió muy ligeramente los ojos a causa de la sorpresa.

Perdón- se disculpó la chica que estaba delante de Levi colgada.

Se puso derecha y quedó suspendida en el aire gracias a su equipo. Su posición era parecida a estar sentada.

La castaña parpadeó un par de veces.

Estoo… es que estaba terminando de limpiar la parte de fuera y…

No debes utilizar tu equipo de manera inadecuada- la riño Levi.

Si, si, Heichou-. Respondió algo nerviosa la chica.

Hubo un momento de silencio. El ambiente se tensó.

Puedes ir a cenar con los demás, están en el comedor este, y no olvides guardar bien tu equipo.- Le recordó.

Claro!- respondió Sasha.

Mientras subía por la pared nuevamente, Sasha observó desde el gran ventanal como Rivalle se sentaba en una gran mesa de madera, llena de papeles, que parecía utilizar para programar todas las tareas y obligaciones de los cadetes a su mando. Se fijó en que estaba solo.

La parte oeste del castillo, que era utilizado como refugio, estaba deshabitada. Puesto que los ventanales eran bastante grandes la hacían la parte más fría del castillo y por lo tanto poco frecuentada. La mayoría de muebles y utensilios utilizados para el día a día se encontraban en la parte este, así que prácticamente no era necesario ir a esa ala del castillo. Ese era el motivo por el que los miembros de la legión de exploración no habitaban esa parte.

"Entonces, que estará haciendo heichou aquí solo ¿?"- Se preguntó a si misma Sasha, mientras estaba sentada ya en lo alto de los muros del castillo.

Disimuladamente volvió a bajar hasta llegar al ventanal. Se asomó y vio como Rivalle estaba sentado aún en el mismo sitio.

Parecía muy concentrado y la castaña observo detenidamente sus ojos. Parecían furiosos, muy furiosos y también algo tristes.

Sasha había odio de la muerte de todos los compañeros de Rivalle por culpa de la tintan femenina, y aunque ella no había tenido nunca mucho contacto con él, la entristeció bastante la noticia.

A pesar de que Rivalle expresaba tanto con sus ojos su cara estaba tan indiferente como siempre. Inexpresiva…

Da… da miedo- murmuró Sasha para sí misma, sin poder apartar la mirada.

Se puede saber qué haces aún aquí ¿?- Preguntó Levi justo delante de ella apoyado en el marco de la ventana y con los brazos cruzados.

Sasha estaba tan ensimismada que no se dio cuenta de cuando Rivalle la vio y caminó hasta estar justo enfrente de ella.

Ah!- se sobresaltó – Bueno... yo solo pensé que a lo mejor se sentiría algo solo aquí… cenando- soltó de manera muy sincera y observando a su alrededor.

Estaré bien, además no estoy cenando.

Nuevamente hubo un pequeño vacío de silencio.

Emm… y que le parece venir conmigo a la mesa y con mis compañeros ¿?- propuso entusiasmada.- Creo que usted conoce a Eren, Armin y Mikasa, pero no debe preocuparse porque Jean y Connie también son muy agradables. Estará muy bien acompañado.- sonrió alegre.

Levi la observó con su cara indiferente, parpadeo un par de vece antes de responder.

Me gusta este lugar, además no tengo hambre.- Levi se viró hacia la mesa.

Sasha se quedó pensativa y frunció un poco las cejas.

Pero debe comer!- exclamó.- Lo más importante es comer. Hay unos bollos muy buenos, y la carne es muy sabrosa. Ah! Y sin mencionar el pan!- dijo ella.

Entonces ve a cenar antes de que se enfríe.- dijo secamente él sin girarse a mirarla y con tono aburrido.

Pero… pero es un poco triste estar solo, no cree ¿?

Eres muy directa, verdad ¿?

Bueno, sí. Connie y Armin suelen reñirme por eso.-respondió avergonzada rascándose detrás de la cabeza y riendo nerviosa.

En fin, yo estoy bien aquí, me gusta este sitio.- dijo sentándose sin darle importancia a lo que ella le decía.- Adiós, cadete.- cortó Levi la conversación.

A…adiós, Heichou…

Sasha era una persona muy simplona (o eso le decían) pero aun así se dio cuenta que Rivalle no quería hablar más con ella.

Nuevamente subió hacia los muros. Cuando llego al techo se volvió a sentar un momento y empezó a desmontar su esquipo.

"Heichou se veía muy solo…"- pensó.

Ella nunca había tenido contacto con Levi Rivalle, pero había oído muchas historias acerca de él. Se decía que era el más fuerte, capaz de matar a cualquier Titán, increíblemente rápido y con dotes de liderazgo. Todo el mundo confiaba en él. Era uno de los pilares de la legión de exploración.

Pero eso no es lo que había visto Sasha ahora. Según ella ese pilar parecía estar derrumbándose… poco a poco, pero lo hacía… y alguien así tenía que mantenerse en pie.

Tal vez no estaba bien que estuviera solo tanto tiempo. Y eso de no comer ¿?! Con lo difícil que era conseguir un buen plato caliente!

Si Rivalle era el pilar más fuerte entonces tenía que comer más que nadie.

Sasha se puso en pie, encima del tejado y entonces… gritó.

VOY A COMPARTIR MI PAN CON USTED, HEICHOU!

El grito retumbó por los muros del ala oeste hasta los oídos de Levi, quién miró la ventana algo extrañado.

"Su pan¿?"- se preguntó a él mismo. – A qué viene eso.- susurro con su inexpresión.

Estaba decidida. Sasha lo tenía muy claro. Nadie tenía que pasar hambre ni aunque quisiera. Así que aunque ella tuviera que comer menos o tener menos tiempo libre, no permitiría que el mejor de la legión no comiera bien.

Además comer con compañía siempre hacia que la comida supiera mejor, verdad ¿?

Sasha sonrió ante ese pensamiento…


	2. Esos tiempos

_**Holaa gente! Aqui subo el primer capitulo de este fic! Ojalá a los que os gustó el prologo os guste también!**_

_**Como dije en prologo Sasha y Levi son mis personajes preferidos de Shingeki no kyojin! Así que los he hecho protagonistas de mi fic!**_

_**Gracias por leer! :D ( Puede haber algún que otro spoiler )**_

* * *

Capitulo 1 ( Esos tiempos )

Armin, Armin!- llamó Connie.

Hola Connie- respondió girándose.- A que vienes con tanta prisa¿?

Connie se detuvo respirando entrecortadamente por la carrera que había hecho en el pasillo.

Oye, es que quería preguntarte una cosa.- le respondió.- Y me tiene intrigado.

Claro, dime.- respondió Armin.

Sabes donde se mete últimamente Sasha¿?

Sasha¿?

Sí, es que suele desaparecer muy a menudo últimamente, especialmente a la hora de cenar.

Ahora que lo dices, apenas la he visto por nuestra mesa. - Dijo pensativo- Pues lo siento Connie, no tengo ni idea. Desde que estamos aquí no he tenido mucho tiempo para nada.- suspiró Armin cansado.

Y era cierto. Una pequeña parte de la unidad de exploración junto a ellos, permanecían en este castillo de manera indefinida. Debían esperar la recuperación de Erwin y cuándo llegará tendrían que descubrir los secretos que Historia tenía que contarles.

Tienes razón, no paramos. En fin, no me preocuparé mucho, supongo que a lo sumo estará robando alguna patata o algo de pan.-rio.

Desde hacía tres días Levi estaba realmente agotado. No solo tenía que ocuparse de su trabajo de vigilancia diaria, sino también de dirigir a los treinta cadetes que residían en el propio castillo para que realizaran sus tareas. Además de ayudar al abastecimiento de víveres y por encima de todo mantener el sitio (según él) limpio.

La recuperación de Erwin estaba siendo lenta y parecía que iba a tardar algo más de lo previsto. Así que él era el encargado de ocuparse de todos y de todo lo referente al castillo.

Puesto que las piezas clave para ganar esta batalla eran Eren e Historia, Levi debía tener especial cuidado con ellos, por esa razón había utilizado a dos cadetes para custodiarlos.

A Eren le había adjudicado a Armin. Puesto que Eren tenía un carácter voluble, Armin era la serenidad que le faltaba. Además en un momento de peligro Eren aunque perdiera los estribos probablemente no sería capaz de hacer daño a uno de sus amigos de la infancia. O al menos se reprimiría más.

Por otro lado estaba Mikasa, quién custodiaba a Historia. La razón era que Mikasa era una cadete letal, con la fuerza de 100 de los suyos. Ella sería muy eficiente protegiendo a Historia en caso de problemas.

El por qué no había puesto a Mikasa a vigilar a Eren era porque Levi se había percatado de la extraña obsesión que ella estaba desarrollando por el chico titán. Levi temía que en caso de que se descontrolara, Mikasa se pusiera de parte de él, con tal de protegerlo, y entonces eso sí que serían dos problemas muy grandes.

Y hasta aquí estas eran las responsabilidades que, en teoría, Levi tendría.

Ni comidas con los compañeros, ni risas durante la limpieza, y tampoco ir acompañado en su turno de guardia al exterior.

Así tendría que ser, pero en realidad le había surgido un inconveniente que no se hubiera esperado.

TOC, TOC. Sonó la puerta.

"Ahí está otra vez".- pensó Rivalle observando la puerta dese la mesa donde estaba sentado.

Desde hacía tres Levi era acosado por una cadete de la cual ni siquiera conocía su nombre. Aunque de una cosa estaba seguro, era la misma chica que se encontró el otro día en la ventana.

A pesar de querer mantenerse aislado en el ala oeste, esa chica siempre aparecía a comer con él. Aunque ella no entraba en la sala, pues Levi no le abría la puerta. Así que ella solo se limitaba a dejarle la bandeja de comida y le hablaba un poco de cómo iban las cosas y lo que había hecho. Levi no le daba importancia, pero la verdad es que aunque nunca le contestaba ni le decía ni una sola palabra, no podía evitar observar la puerta durante el rato en que la chica hablaba.

TOC, TOC. "Ahí el segundo golpe"

Esa chica era rara. No hacia ni uno ni dos, ni tres toques, Si no cuatro y despacios.

Heichou ¿? Puedo entrar hoy ¿?

Y como siempre la conversación iniciaba con esa pregunta.

Levi hizo lo mismo de cada día y se limitó a observar la puerta sin decir nada.

Sasha esperaba siempre delante de la puerta y como nunca respondía, ella entendía que prefería que no entrara.

Bueno… emm… hoy le traigo un poco de sopa y algo de pan.- dijo alegre.-se lo dejo aquí, delante de la puerta.

Sasha colocó la bandeja en el suelo y luego se sentó a un lado de la puerta, apoyando su espalda en la pared.

Pues verá, hoy me ha tocado en el grupo de almacenar víveres.- comentó ella mientras cogía un trozo de pan.- Y Connie me ha vuelto a reñir.-dijo en modo infantil mientras empezaba a masticar. - Él es demasiado controlador, parece un padre.-rio ella.- Y no me deja más que coger una pequeña patata para que no se note que me he llevado algo de comida, que injusto!- exclamó indignada.- Siempre soy reñida, si no es para tanto!_ se siguió quejando.- Oh! Además hoy Eren ha estado muy gracioso, porque mientras limpiaba parece ser que…

Y así resultaba se la rutina de Levi. La chica venia, llamaba cuatro veces, le preguntaba si podía entrar, y al no recibir respuesta alguna por su parte, ella se sentaba delante de la sala, apoyada en la pared y comía mientras le contaba acerca de su día. Era como si pretendiera que comieran juntos, aunque en realidad ni siquiera se veían.

Bueno Heichou, tengo que volver ya, si no me volverán a reñir.- dijo riendo mientras se levantaba.- Volveré dentro de un rato a por la bandeja.-dijo yéndose.

Una vez Levi supo con seguridad que se había ido, se levantó de la mesa, abrió la puerta y recogió la comida.

Aún estaba caliente…

Sasha, Sasha!- la llamó Armin al verla.- Donde estabas ¿?-preguntó él.- Connie te está buscando para ir a comer.

Lo siento, es que ahora ya no tengo mucha hambre, podéis comer sin mi hoy ¿?- pidió, disculpándose mientras juntaba las manos.

Sasha, que ocurre ¿? Si tú siempre eres la primera en insistir en comer juntos. Connie también está preocupado, que te pasa ¿?

Sasha miró hacia un lado negando efusivamente.

No, tranquilo. No es nada malo, en serio. Es que…bueno… es solo que no lo puedo contar, lo siento.- dijo algo arrepentida.

Armin la observó. Sabía que ella solía meterse en líos, pero eran líos inocentes y sin que perjudicaran a nadie, como coger algo de comida. Además conocía a Sasha y ella no mentía. Puede que no pudiera contar la verdad, pero entonces hacia lo que acababa de hacer ahora y se disculpaba por no poder explicar nada.

De todas formas gracias por avisarme Armin.-agradeció.- Iré a buscar a Connie cuando haya terminado de comer. Aún tenemos bastante que hacer.-le dijo despidiéndose.-Gracias de nuevo Armin!- chilló yéndose.

Levi salió con la bandeja vacía y la colocó en el mismo sitio que la encontró, delante de la puerta. Luego fue hacia el ala Este. Allí saludó a un par de cadetes y fue a colocarse su equipo. Como miembro más fuerte de la legión de exploración Levi tenia ciertas obligaciones. Pero la más importante, por ahora, era la vigilancia, así que cada día a la misma hora hacia una ronda por la parte del exterior del castillo, moviéndose por sus muro gracias a su equipo.

Solía estar un par de horas más o menos. Salió al exterior.

Cuando estaba haciendo la última parte de los muros oyó una voz conocida que salía a través de una de las ventanas de la parte Este. Levi se detuvo y sin saber muy bien porque se quedó suspendido en el aire, luego apoyo los pies en el muro, y se colocó encima de la ventana.

Connie quieres que coloque yo la mermelada ¿? Creo que es un poco alto para ti.

Que estas insinuando Sasha ¿?! No te metas con los bajitos!

Levi asintió un par de veces ante la afirmación de Connie.

Jeje, lo siento no era mi intención- se rio ella- anda trae.

Rivalle observaba por la ventana, sin ser visto, la escena.

Vio la cadete, que solía últimamente "comer con él ", estaba encima de una escalera de madera colocando unos botes en las estanterías.

Uaah! Que alto –exclamó ella.

Espera que te vas a caer. Voy a sujetar la escalera.

No mires hacia arriba, eh Connie ¿?

Pero que dices!- exclamó el chico.- Claro que no! Además aunque lo hiciera no vería nada, no ves que tu falda es demasiado larga ¿?!

Sasha miró hacia abajo.

Que estas insinuando ¿?-preguntó inocentemente.

Pues que eres poco femenina.-respondió con sencillez.

La castaña abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Jean!- le llamó como una niña pequeña.- Tú crees que soy poco femenina¿?

De que hablas ¿?- Levi vio como una tercera persona salió de entre las estanterías.

Crees que mi falda es muy larga ¿?-pregunto Sasha desde la escalera.

Jean la miró y se quedó pensativo.

Mmmm… no sé, yo es que te veo más con pantalón.- le respondió tranquilamente.

Connie se echó a reír a carcajadas y Sasha bajó la cabeza deprimida.

Pues vaya…-suspiró ella.

Vamos mujer, tampoco es para tanto.- la consoló Connie mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que le salían de los ojos de tanto reír.

En ese momento entraron Armin, Eren, Crista y Mikasa.

Hola chicos!-saludó Armin.- Que os pasa que reis tanto¿? Se os oye desde el pasillo.

Sasha bajo de la escalera y se fue directa a abrazar a Crista.

Es que se están riendo de mí! Se quejó como una niña pequeña.

Haber… que le habéis hecho ahora¿?- preguntó Mikasa.

Na...nada Mikasa.- tartamudeo nervioso y algo sonrojado Jean.

Pues la verdad es que hablábamos de que Sasha es poco femenina.- Soltó Connie riendo un poco.- Y de cómo le quedaría una falda más corta.

Jej.-se le escapó a Eren la risa.

Las chicas le miraron mal.

Per...perdón.

Pues yo creo que te quedaría muy bien Sasha, sabes ¿?- La animó Crista.

Tú crees ¿?- La miró la castaña.

Pues claro!-sonrió la rubia de ojos claros.- Verdad Mikasa¿?

Si.-respondió secamente la morena. Luego sonrió levemente y le acarició la cabeza suavemente a Sasha.

Jeje, gracias chicas.-sonrió nuevamente alegre la castaña con una cola de caballo.

Levi seguía escuchando esa irrelevante conversación por la ventana. No debería hacerlo porque era de mala educación y de hecho tenía otras obligaciones que atender.

Pero tal vez, Levi, en el fondo, quería despejarse un poco y ver a esos cadetes, tan relajados y divirtiéndose. Eso le recordó a los tiempos en el que él estaba con su equipo. En los tiempos en que se divertían. En los tiempos en que no pensaban en la amenaza de los titanes.

En los tiempos en que torpemente el corazón de Levi, sonreía.

* * *

_**Sakurita Hiwatari:****Muchas gracias por leerte el prologo! Bueno la verdad es que yo pretendo que suceda algo entre ellos, pero evidentemente tendrán una etapa de conocidos y luego amigos, y su romance no será muy edulcorado teniendo en cuento todo los problemas que tienen en su mundo de titanes! De todos modos espero que los sigas leyendo y te siga gustando! :D**_

_**Masamune94:**__** Gracias por leer! Espero que te guste el primer capitulo x3**_

_**Kamirin-chan:**__** Si! La verdad es que no hay practicamente nada de estos dos, y como a mi me encantan, decidi escribir este fic! Espero que te siga gustando ^-^**_

_**AOT-Sasha: **__** Thank you! I hope you like this chapter! ;)**_


End file.
